


Sick Days

by stinky_attic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is sick, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sick Character, Slight Hurt/Comfort, and vise versa, eiji takes care of him, i just wanted to see the boys taking care of eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinky_attic/pseuds/stinky_attic
Summary: Just the story of two different days that had nothing in particular going on-Except one day Eiji sleeps in past Ash. (aka Ash Lynx struggles with providing basic things for the sick and tired.)And another when Ash pushes himself too hard. (aka Eiji teaches Ash that being vulnerable doesn't mean he is weak, it means he is human.)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Banana Fish Short Stories/One-shots





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see what it would look like if Ash had to deal with taking care of a sick and whiney Eiji

Ash stretches and like every other morning he lets his arms extend to one end of the bed to the other, as he slowly lets the morning light reach his eyes and rise out of bed.

He first notices the absence of the usual smell of coffee that usually has filled the bedroom by now. Eiji always gets up and makes a pot of coffee for himself before Ash makes it out of their shared cave. The second thing he notices is the lump that stops his right arm from reaching the other side of the bed. Ash brings himself up onto his elbows and turns to look at the lump. He is met with the image of his lover wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets on the edge of the bed, with his back turned to him. Ash debates between waking Eiji up and letting him rest some more. Eiji has never slept in past Ash once since they made it to Japan. Scratch that, he can't recall one time Eiji slept in past him since they started living together. His complaints aside, he always made sure to have food ready by the time Ash got up and got started for the day. 

In the end Ash decided not to bother Eiji, and he got up and made himself a pot of coffee. Once the coffee finished brewing, he poured himself a cup in the black mug that Eiji had bought him. Leaning on the counter he took a long sip of his coffee before sighing and placing the mug down, however roughly, back on the counter. He couldn't ignore it. Something was wrong with Eiji. 

In a determined march Ash stomps back to their bedroom and flings open the door, the handle loudly smacking the wall. Eiji, upon hearing the door slam, looks over his shoulder and glances at Ash. He groaned and flinched at the light before curling back up. Ash could care less about being ignored, but what he couldn't look past was how flushed Eiji looked. He walked over to the bed and with one hand, rolled Eiji gently onto his back and peeled back some of the comforter. Under the comforter, he found, laid a very hot, sweaty Eiji, who looked like he was in pain. Ash, in a panic began asking Eiji all sorts of questions. 

"Eiji you don't look good. What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? Why didn't you tell me you are hurt? Where does it hurt? Let me help you. Eiji? Eiji are you listening to me, what's going on?" 

Eiji blinked up at Ash and shot one arm up and covered Ash's mouth, and glared at him. Ash felt shivers go down his spine. He may have been through a lot but there is nothing that scares him more than a mad Eiji Okumura. 

"You are so..loud. Shut up. I am fine, it's just a cold. It's that time of year, give me a day to rest and I'll be back to normal," Eiji groaned. Ash took Eiji's hand in his and placed it back on the bed. 

"So you are sick?" 

"That's just what I said." 

"Can I help you?" 

"Yes. Get me some medication and some water please." 

"Of course, I'll be right back. Go back to sleep," Ash whispered and pressed a kiss on the back of Eiji's hand," I'm sorry for waking you up." 

Eiji removed his hand from Ash's and caressed his cheek," I know you are worried, you didn't know what was going on. I'll be fine. Be back soon?"

Ash leaned into Eiji's touch and nodded, before getting up and leaving the house. 

~~~~

Ash Lynx came rushing through the door a little more than an hour later with two full plastic bags. He had no idea what he was supposed to be getting. He had never had a cold, and it's not like he taken care of anyone sick before. Shorter was just like Ash, and they both had crazy immune systems. Skip had gotten a cold once, but Bones had been the one to care for him. 

Ash had rushed the nearest convenience store and had stood in the isle full of medicines for about 10 minutes before one of the workers approached him and asked him if he needed any help. Ash was too prideful to admit he had no idea what he was doing to anyone but himself, so he turned her down and grazed for another few minutes before grabbing 5 different packages of various brands before checking out. He could tell by the way she scanned the boxes before ringing him out, his cover had been blown and he caved. He asked her what he should get for someone who had a cold, and she laughed a little bit before telling him he should get some porridge from somewhere nearby and some energy drinks. Ash then turned around and bought 7 energy drinks from the lady and took his leave. The next problem was, he had no idea where to get porridge. Eiji had shown him plenty of things in Japan, but lately he had only been going to and from work and spending all his time at home. He walked aimlessly for a while before finally finding a café that served some. He got the kind with a few strawberries in the center and then power walked his way back home as if his life depended on it. He wanted to run but he wasn't risking spilling the porridge he has spent so long tracking down. 

"You home?" Ash heard a groggy Eiji call from the bedroom. Ash didn't waste time to reply and just rushed in the bedroom with all his luggage. 

Eiji looked him up and down before opening his mouth and commenting. 

"What's all this?"

"..I had no idea what to get but this seemed like the right stuff to get," He admitted. 

Eiji chuckled and motioned for Ash to bring over what he had brought home. He sifted through the medication boxes and the energy drinks while taking small bites from the porridge. 

"Any of these drinks or medications would do just fine. Haha, I guess we won't need to worry about cold medication any time in the near future," He giggled. 

Ash, who would usually be a little upset about being teased, was just happy that Eiji seemed to be looking better than he did this morning. 

"Could you refill my water for me Ash? I got some earlier when I took a shower but I drank it all and I'm feeling sleepy now," Eiji asked, handing Ash his empty bowl of porridge," Thank you for the meal as well. It was good and helped settle my stomach."

Ash silently thanked the lady from the store for giving him the idea of porridge, and he took the bowl and empty glass from the bed stand," Mhm. I'll be right back." 

Ash threw the bowl away and returned with a new glass of ice water. He found Eiji snuggled back up in bed, looking quite sleepy, but his face was less sweaty and red from the morning. Now he just looked like his Eiji again, just with a little pink nose and sunken in eyes. 

"Anything else for you, love?" Ash asked, setting the glass onto the bed stand.

Eiji opened his eyes, and pulled his arms out from under the blanket. He said nothing but opened his arms up wide, and Ash let out a laugh and began to remove his coat and his jeans. After removing his desired amount of clothing, no one wants to sleep in jeans, he lifted up the blanket and snuggled up into Eijis arms, resting his head on his chest. Even though Eiji was the one who was sick, it still felt nice that he got this little bit of care. 

"Thank you for taking care of me today. I am sorry for snapping at you a little this morning, I'm just not feeling well today," Eiji whispered into Ash's hair. 

Ash said nothing, but replied by nuzzling a little further into Eiji's shoulder, and his action reassured Eiji that he had nothing to apologize for. He already knew Eiji wasn't trying to be mean. He is just sick and he didn't expect him to have patience with him in that state. And in the silence, both of them drifted off into a peaceful midday nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ash! Taking! Care! Of! Eiji! 
> 
> Eiji just wanted his teddy bear at the end there and Ash was more than happy to oblige. Ngl I just want what they have lol, but don't we all? Writing this made me happy so I hope it was able to bring you guys a smile as well. Remember to drink some water y'all, have a gn. I'll bring you the next part where we get Eiji taking care of overworked Ash tomorrow after work.


End file.
